The beginning and the end
by DoriScully
Summary: This actually IS Episode 24 - or rather its screenplay… - Since I needed some information to write my first fanfic (“Desperate love” … you gotta read it ^_~) I wrote down the dialogues and studied the characters … enjoy anyway =P - PLEASE


~ The beginning and the end - Or : Knocking on heaven's door ~  
  
by Dorothée E. Fritsch ( DoriScully@aol.com  
  
Related Series: Neon Genesis Evangelion Spoilers: Episode 24 Rating: well. GAINAX says "PG" Keywords: introduction and death of Nagisa Kaworu Disclaimer: All characters and rights reserved by Gainax. Used without permission. *Gomen nasai* ^_^° Summary: This actually IS Episode 24 - or rather its screenplay. - Since I needed some information to write my first fanfic ("Desperate love" . you gotta read it ^_~) I wrote down the dialogues and studied the characters . enjoy anyway =P PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep looking for my (new) fanfics and r & r.  
  
Intro: "Zaaankoku na tenshi no yooouni ... shounen io shinwa ni nareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. " ^_~  
  
The beginning and the end Or "Knocking on heaven's door"  
  
First Contact: Ikari -Shinji is standing at the seashore, looking into the horizon, lost in his thoughts and concerned about what just had happened. From somewhere he heard a voice buzzing 'Ode to joy', Shinji turns to his left from where the sound was coming. He sees a strange looking boy with grey hair and white skin sitting on a rock in the sea. Waves are crushing at the rock; the boy turns his head to a stunned Shinji. "Singing is good. Singing brings joy and revitalizes the soul. I think that Song is the greatest achievement of human culture. -Don't you agree, Ikari Shinji-kun?" "How do you know my name?" "Everyone knows your name." "." "I don't mean to sound rude, but you're rather ignorant of your own position." "Really? And you are?" "Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu. I'm like you, one of the selected children.the Fifth Child." "You're the Fifth Child? You.Mister Nagisa." "Call me Kaworu, Mister Ikari" "Oh no, you can call me Shinji." "The Fifth Child has just arrived!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First Contact: Ayanami  
  
Kaworu is facing Rei for the first time. "You are the First Child, aren't you? -Ayanami Rei. You're the same as I am" "Who are you?"  
  
Fuyutzuki to Ikari Gendo: "The destined boy has just made first contact with the First Child."  
  
  
  
Second Contact: Ikari  
  
The synch ratio tests are over, Shinji is waiting for Kaworu at the door on the floor. "Hi, you weren't waiting here for me, were you?" "No, well, not really waiting anyway." "So what are you doing?" "Well, usually when the tests are over, I'll just take a shower and go home. -But I don't really want to go home these days." "The fact that you have a place where you can return, a home, will lead you to happiness. That's good." "You think so?" "I'd like to talk some more. May I come with you?" "Hm?" "To the shower, aren't you going now?" "." "Or do you mind?" "Oh no, I don't mind."  
  
NERV HQ, BATHROOM: Kaworu: "You are extremely afraid of First Contact. Are you scared of affection? If you don't get close to others you won't hurt each other. However, neither will you forget what loneliness is. Man can never make loneliness disappear because man is alone, but man can forget. So man can find the will to live." After having said those words that Shinji caused to blush Kaworu touches Shinji's left hand and squeezes it a little; Shinji blushes even more. The light had turned off. Shinji: "It's time." "Is this it?" "I have to go to bed." "With me?" "No, you have your own room, I think." "Right.Man has always pain in his heart. Since his heart feels pain, he experiences life as pain. You are delicate like glass." "Am I?" "Yes. And that earns my sympathy."  
  
"Sympathy?" "In other words, I like you."  
  
Nagisa Kaworu's room: Kaworu: "I think I should sleep on the floor." "No, I am staying at your place. I should sleep down here." "What do you want to talk about? You want me to listen, don't you?" "Many things have happened sine I came here. I used to live with my teacher. They were calm and boring days. I was just living.but I was fine with that! There was really nothing I had to do!" "Do you hate people?" "Not really. I don't care. But I hate my dad" - - -'Why did I tell Kaworu that?' Shinji turns his head to Kaworu and finds out that he was staring at him the whole time. Kaworu: "I was probably born to meet you!"  
  
NERV HQ, EVA-02'S CAGE: Kaworu is standing alone in the cage, facing Unit 02. "Well let's go. Come, Adam's alter ego (/Adam's dark shadow) and Lilith's minion." Kaworu spreads his AT Field at full power and EVA 02's eyes open at the same time. Kaworu is heading for Central Dogma with Unit 02 following him.  
  
NERV HQ, EVA-01'S CAGE: Shinji is sitting inside of EVA-01's Entry Plug. "Lie! Lie! It's a lie! I don't believe that Kaworu is an angel! It's a lie!" Misato: "It's a fact, face it. Sortie. You got it?" . Kaworu, still heading for Central Dogma: "Shinji is late" -EVA 01 arrives at the end of the shaft- Shinji: 'You betrayed me! You hurt my feelings! You betrayed me just like my father did!!' "There he is!" "I have been waiting for you, Shinji-kun!" "Kaworu!" -Unit 02 starts attacking Unit 01 with its knife, Shinji in EVA-01 is fighting back with his unit's own Progressive Knife- Shinji: "I'm sorry, Asuka." -EVA-01's knife breaks a piece of 02's armor- Kaworu: "The EVA series were born from Adam. The entire human race must abhor their existence. Humans try to survive even if it means taking advantage of the things they hate. I do not understand this." "Kaworu, stop this! What are you doing?!" "EVA is created from the same tissue as I am. I am also born from Adam. So I can synchronize with it as easily as if it has no soul. Unit 02's soul is now shutting itself up." -Shinji tries to attack Kaworu with the knife, but it does not work -some kind of shield is protecting Kaworu from the knife. Shinji: "An AT Field?" "Yes, that's what you humans call this. This is the light of the soul, sacred territory where no one should intrude. Don't you humans know? Everybody has an AT Field." "I don't understand what you're talking about!" "It is human fate. Human hope is made with sorrow." Kaworu enters the Central Dogma while the two EVA units are still fighting against each other. "Kaworu-kun.wait!" Kaworu's AT Field unlocks the 'Heaven's Gate', Kaworu is now standing right in front of what he calls 'Adam' "Adam.our mother. One who is born from Adam must return to Adam. Although it could destroy all humanity? No! This is.Lilith? I see. I understand, humans." -Unit 01 enters 'Heaven's Gate' after he destroyed Unit 02- Kaworu: "Thank you, Shinji. I wanted you to stop Unit 02, otherwise it will have survived with her. -EVA-01 grasps Kaworu so that he was caught, even though he did not mean to try to escape- "Kaworu-kun, why?" "Because it is my destiny to live although it would bring destruction to humanity. I would prefer to die here. Life and death are equal to me. Death of the self, that is absolute freedom." "What are you? I don't understand what you are talking about, Kaworu-kun." "That is my will! Now destroy me. Otherwise you will be destroyed. Only one life form can be chosen to evade the destruction and inherit the future. And you are not the existence that should die. You need the future. Thank you, my life was meaningful because of you." -Those were the last words of the chosen Fifth Child, EVA 01 squashes Kaworu and his head pops off into the sea of LCL -Lilith's blood-  
  
At the seashore, Shinji and Misato: "Kaworu said he liked me. I have never had such kind words. I liked him, too. He was so much better than I am, he is the one who should have survived." Misato: "The one who survives has the will to survive." Shinji: "How can you be so cruel, Misato-san?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
  
  
  
  
© by: DoriScully@aol.com  
  
All characters and rights reserved by Gainax. Used without permission. *Gomen nasai* ^_^ 


End file.
